Así comenzó todo…
by Sennyazell
Summary: Arnold piensa demasiado en Helga una vez que ella se fue a otro colegio a estudiar, esto le traerá pensamientos y sentimientos hacia la rubia que tendrá que comprender. Por otra parte Helga trata de olvidar al "Mantecado" y conocerá a un chico que la hará sentirse extraña. Todos los personajes en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son pertenencia de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.
1. Extraños sentimientos

**Arnold**

* * *

-¿Por qué haces esto? Oye sé que no eres tan floja, fría y desconsiderada. Puedes actuar así pero en el fondo sé que eres lista y con sentimientos. Y si tendremos que estar casados, entonces quiero que empieces a mostrarlo.

-N...No, no sé de qué estás hablando...

-Si lo sabes Helga ¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo? No eres tan malvada

-Si lo soy.

-No lo eres, no lo eres.

-Bien, bien, tienes razón... Ya no puedo ocultarlo. Viste atreves de mi frio y áspero exterior hasta mi suave, cursi y sentimental interior... Es cierto no soy tan mala, creo que temía mostrar mis sentimientos, pero siempre lo supiste ¿verdad? Puedo ser ruda al principio pero, en el fondo soy una buena persona.

No te detesto, de hecho, medio me gustas... Bueno... de hecho... es más que medio gustarme... De verdad, de verdad me gustas... De verdad me gustas mucho y...

**A**rnold se despertó agitado por la "pesadilla" justo a tiempo para que el maestro no lo descubriera durmiendo en clase, se sintió confundido y desorientado. Ya había pasado un mes que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Helga Pataki, esa chica que no había parado de molestarlo por tantos años y que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Hey, Arnold!

-Ah, perdón, ¿Qué decías Gerald?

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? Has estado muy raro...

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansado.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos o los chicos empezaran el juego sin nosotros.

-No, hoy no Gerald. Me voy a casa.

-Pero Arnold...

-No vemos mañana...

¿Porque seguía pensando en ella? Era algo que no entendía y solo provocaba que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con la insensible rubiecita.

¿Pensar tanto en ella era real? No, claro que no, no podía ser cierto, tenía que sacarla de su mente.

Tal vez solo pensaba en ella por los tranquilos que habían sido los últimos 30 días, no podía ser otra cosa... ¿o tal vez si?... ¡Imposible! ¡De ninguna manera!

El adolecente sacudía su cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento con respecto a ella, Helga...

-Hola Arnold me preguntaba si... -el rubio continúo su camino su habitación sin ponerle mucha atención a su abuelo-. ¿Arnold estas bien?

-Estoy bien abuelo... Solo tengo un poco de sueño, creo que me recostare un rato.

-Está bien pequeño hombrecito, le diré a Pooki que dormirás un rato para que no te moleste y puedas descansar.

-Gracias abuelo -respondió Arnold -. Solo tengo que despejar mi mente con otras cosas antes de dormir. Creo que leeré un libro.

El chico rubio contemplaba su pequeña biblioteca personal hasta que decidió leer "El quijote de la mancha", ese libro definitivamente despegaría su cabeza. Subió a su cama y se estiro lo más que pudo para alcanzar su libro, sin poder lograrlo coloco su mano derecha sobre una caja de cartón provocando su pérdida de equilibrio y cayó al suelo con todo y la caja.

Era la caja de recuerdos que tenia de la primaria y todas las cosas ahí tenían un significado muy especial para él, así que comenzó a levantar todas las cosas una a una hasta que tomo en sus manos una zapatilla color rojo...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Ah... No, no puedo decírtelo Arnold...

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que... no puedo, eso es todo.

-Ah... De acuerdo... Supongo... ¿Te veré de nuevo?

-Oh... Tal vez...

-Solo quiero que sepas que el mejor día de San Valentín que he tenido...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

El rubiecito termino de recoger todas las cosas que cayeron al suelo, ponerlas en la caja y devolver está a su lugar.

-Creo que realmente me estoy volviendo loco, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco -dijo para el mismo mientras tomaba el libro que había decidido leer y se recostaba en su cama.

Ahí, en su habitación se quedó dormido mientras leía tranquilamente tratando de olvidar, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, tratando de no pensar en... En esa chica... La única chica en la que no quería pensar…

.

.

.

**Helga**

* * *

"Querido diario, yo nunca he escrito un diario en mi vida, pues nunca lo creí necesario, solo escribía y escribía libros y libros con poemas de amor en honor de él pero..."

- Helga ya es hora de irnos. Nos deben estar esperando en el comedor-. Interrumpió la concentración de Helga una de sus nuevas compañeras de clase, o mejor dicho, la única chica de la escuela que le hablaba.

-No voy a ir al desayuno Liliana.

-¿Porque Helga? Que lo que sucedió ayer no te detenga, además durante el desayuno la profesora Mar leerá "Cumbres borrascosas" y...

-¡Aburrido! -el grito de la rubiecita, que interrumpió a su compañera, bien pudo oírse hasta China o quizá aún más lejos-. No puedo creer que lleve así un mes...

-Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado. Tal vez si fueras más amable con las demás podrías hacer más amigas.

-Si, tal vez, pero...

La chica se alejó del mundo recordando con tristeza esos días en la primaria junto con todos sus amigos y con ese tonto pero adorable y lindo chico...

"Ya basta, no debo pensar en él" Se decía una y otra vez para sí misma mientras agitaba un poco la cabeza y se concentraba en recordar a sus amigos, especialmente recordaba a Phoebe...

-Sabes una cosa Helga -llamo su atención su nueva amiga poniendo su mano sobre el diario que Helga escribía anteriormente-. Llegaste a esta escuela por el poema en el concurso y en mi opinión muy particular eres una chica que se sabe expresar muy bien con una hoja y un lápiz, pero... si quieres desahogarte... Solo escribe todo lo que sientas tal y como si la platicaras con un amigo.

-Lili en realidad yo...

-Sé que apenas nos conocemos Helga, pero realmente creo que eres una chica única y... No debería decir esto, pero... A quien no le guste o trate de cambiarte... -la chica se detuvo en la puerta mientras hablaba-. ¡Dale un fuerte puñetazo en la cara!

La chica salió de la habitación mientras Helga pensaba si realmente era bueno escribir lo que sentía.

-Bueno, después de todo no voy a escribir sobre el... Escribiré sobre mi vida. Solo para desahogarme.

"Querido diario llevó viviendo un mes aquí en Inglaterra gracias a un estúpido concurso de poemas al que inscribí por error; nunca quise hacerlo y menos con el poema de amor que leyeron todos, mi muy penoso poema a... ese chico. En fin, ese poema no les gusto a los jueces como para darme el 1° lugar o un pequeño trofeo, no, en lugar de eso me dieron una beca del 80% para estudiar en esta estúpida escuela de señoritas refinadas. Mis padres aceptaron, supongo que para que pareciera más a Olga, pero realmente acepte para poder olvidar mi más grande obsesión de amor... Arnold.

Ese tonto chico que tiene mi corazón sin saberlo desde el kínder..."

-Aunque lo esté escribiendo yo misma, no parece una buena idea, siempre termino hablando de...

-Señorita Pataki - entro en la habitación una señorita con uniforme, interrumpiendo todos los pensamientos de Helga-. La directora Owner desea hablarle.

La chica rubia se deshizo de su chaqueta negra y la remplazo por el peculiar suéter del uniforme de la escuela para dirigirse a la oficina de la directora.

**L**a incomprendida chica caminaba hacia la dirección observada y criticada por todos las chicas del instituto y ella sabía la razón; la mañana pasada Helga había golpeado a Victoria, la chica más presumida de toda la escuela, quien la había estado molestado por su forma de ser desde que puso un pie en la escuela.

-¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo? -entro Helga a la dirección sin tacto alguno.

-Señorita Pataki tenga la amabilidad de sentarse.

-Amabilidad... ¡Ja!

-Señorita Pataki necesitamos hablar de...

-Sí, sí, ya se lo que va a decirme -interrumpió a la fría directora sin miedo ni vacilación-. Pero esa torpe de Victoria se lo merecía, me ha estado molestando y obviamente...

-Señorita Pataki -la interrumpió casi en un grito la directora-. Sus profesores están muy entusiasmados con usted por su gran progreso e inteligencia en la poesía, pero... No puedo permitir su mal comportamiento en mi escuela. ¿Entiende?

-Sí, sí, solo hay una cosa que no entiendo... ¿Porque esta escuela es tan aburrida?

-Señorita Pataki le ruego que modele su tono al dirigirse a mí o tendré que hablar con sus padres.

-Si ni siquiera mis padres me hablan así ¿Cree que dejare que usted si?

-Señorita Pataki si no modela su actitud con la autoridad de esta escuela que soy yo me veré obligada a retirarle su beca.

-Señorita Pataki, Señorita Pataki. Uy... que miedo me da -se burló cínicamente la rubia-. ¡Tome sus modales y arrójelos por la ventana!

-¿A dónde va señorita Pataki?... No hemos terminado de hablar...

-Me voy a donde no debí de haberme ido nunca. ¡Regreso a Hillwood City!


	2. Llegada inesperada

**Arnold**

Arnold se despertó con la sensación de que habían pasado en sima de él un millón de autos, no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto.

-¡¿Arnold ya estas despierto?!

-¡Si abuela ya estoy despierto! -respondió inmediatamente el rubio-. ¡Enseguida bajo!

Se dio un baño lo más rápido que pudo y con esa misma velocidad se vistió y bajo corriendo a la cocina. Apenas y toco el cereal que su abuela le sirvió para el desayuno cuando tomo su mochila y salió hacia la parada del autobús. Solo caminaba por impulso, no pensaba en nada en particular, su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

-¡Arnold espera! -grito su amigo Gerald mientras corría hacia a él-. ¡No subas al autobús! -Arnold obedeció y dejo ir el autobús mientras caminaba hacia su amigo para que no corriera más.

-¿Qué ocurre Gerald? Ya perdimos el autobús, tendremos que tomar el próximo y llegaremos tarde.

-No creo que nadie valla a la primera clase Arnold o al menos nadie llegara temprano

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te has enterado de la novedad de hoy?

-¿Novedad? ¿Qué novedad Gerald?

-La razón por la cual todo el salón debe de estar afuera de la librería en este momento, vamos, Phoebe fue quien me llamo y me lo conto.

Ambos chicos corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta la librería cerca del parque en donde estaban todos sus compañeros realmente conmocionados.

-¿Que está pasando chicos? -pregunto Arnold algo entusiasmado y extrañado a la vez.

-¿Aún no te enteras Arnold? ¡Es sobre Helga!

-¿Helga? -pregunto casi en un grito el chico rubio mientras se aceleró un poco su corazón -. ¿Qué pasa con ella Rhonda?

-Bueno pues, ya sabemos la razón por la que no ha ido a clases todo este mes. Al parecer Helga gano un concurso de literatura y el premio era un pase a la más grande escuela de arte dramático de Inglaterra para estudiar por todo un año.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo un año?

-Y eso no es todo Arnold -interrumpió Nadine.

-¿Entonces?

-Hoy la escuela a la que se fue Helga, apoyada por las personas del concurso de literatura, lanzaran un libro escrito por ella

-Así es Arnold -llamo su atención Phoebe-. Y dependiendo de la aceptación del público con el libro se decidiría si se va de gira por el mundo a promocionarlo, si así sucede tal vez no solo tengamos que esperar el año que estudiara, sino también su gira y quien sabe cuántas cosas más para volver a verla por aquí.

-Bueno es de esperarse ya que eso es lo que siempre se hace para lanzar un libro y hacerlo conocido -el rubio no pudo decir más al pensar en la situación a su alrededor.

-Esa es la razón de estar en la librería Arnold -dijo Lila mientras se acercaba al rubio-. Todos tenemos curiosidad por saber cuándo empezaran a vender el libro de Helga aquí.

-¿Y quién se los contó a ustedes chicos? -pregunto Arnold casi en un susurro.

-La hermana de Helga llamo a Phoebe y se lo contó -concluyo Nadine.

Todos empezaron hablar al mismo tiempo de lo loco que parecía todo esto cuando Arnold vio salir al mostrador de la librería a la dueña y esta ponía un pequeño cartel rosa con letras doradas en el que se podía leer claramente:

"La mayor sabiduría que existe es conocerse a sí mismo, bueno eso dijo un tal Galile"

_**Pensamientos**_ por Helga G. Pataki. Lunes en venta.

-Chicos miren eso -interrumpió el rubio, cortando el mar de voces alrededor de la librería-. Aún faltan cinco días para que lo vendan.

-¿En verdad crees que sea tan bueno como dicen? -pregunto Gerald dirigiéndose específicamente a su amigo Arnold mientras todos contemplaban el cartel-. Es decir... No me imagino un libro escrito por Helga G. Pataki. ¿Tu si?

-No lo sé Gerald... ¿La verdad suena un tanto raro?

-Pues yo diría que más que extraño Arnold -intervino Stinky-. No me sorprendería si Gerald lanzara un libro, ya que él es muy bueno en los relatos y cosas así, pero la única forma en que veo a Helga lanzando un libro es hacia la cabeza de alguien.

-Chicos hemos estado aquí más tiempo del planeado, se hace tarde y si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a la clase del señor Downey -todos escucharon con atención a Lila y caminaron hacia la parada del autobús para ir a la escuela.

Nadie dijo nada en el camino, todos comentaban al respecto consigo mismos ya que la idea parecía descabellada pero no imposible.

-Sigo creyendo que todo esto es una locura -hablo el chico con enorme cabellera negra mientras bajaban del autobús y se dirigían a su salón de clases.

-Lo se Gerald, pero ¿realmente será tal como lo dicen?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Arnold?

-No lo sé, cuando Helga falto los primeros días los profesores le mandaron cartas a los señores Pataki para saber qué había pasado con ella, pero no respondieron y después de una semana más los profesores fueron personalmente a su casa pero no supieron dar explicación de nada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de extraño eso?

-Piénsalo bien Gerald, que tal si alguien está obligando a Helga a faltar a clases o paso algo malo con ella o...

-Tranquilo viejo, si algo malo le hubiera pasado ya lo hubiéramos sabido y... bueno, no creo que Helga sea alguien que se deje dominar por los demás. Ni siquiera por sus padres.

-Creí que nadie llegaría hoy a clase. ¿Por qué llegaron todos a esta hora?

-Lo sentimos profesor. Pero todos fuimos a la librería para saber cuándo sale a la venta el libro de Helga.- mientras Phoebe hablaba de Helga se le veía una sombra en los ojos, tal vez por la falta de su mejor amiga.

-Hablando de la señorita Pataki, no tienen que preocuparse, el sábado habrá una reunión especial aquí en la escuela para promocionar su libro -todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la noticia que les dio el Sr. Downey-. Al parecer su padre no se detendrá para que su hija se haga famosa.

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares mientras susurraban unos con otros comentando sobre todo lo sucedido. ¿Sería verdad o seria quizá una broma de los Pataki´s?

-Al ver su interés con respecto al libro y para empezar la clase me gustaría leerles un pedazo del primer escrito que hizo la señorita Helga G. Pataki dentro de la prestigiosa escuela de arte dramático en Inglaterra.

-¿Profesor podría leerlo yo? -pidió Phoebe mientras se levantaba de su asiento de golpe.

Así pues, el profesor saco de su portafolio una hoja blanca y la puso en manos de la mejor de sus alumnas para después tomar asiento en su escritorio y esperar a que esta comenzara con la lectura.

"_Noche de pensamientos extraños"_

_Hola amor, quiero saber cómo has estado,_

_ya que quiero decirte que sigo por ti esperando._

_No logro olvidarte ni sacarte de mis pensamientos_

_todo a mi alrededor es tan irreal como el amor que siento._

_Creo que loca ya me he vuelto,_

_pues eres todo en lo que pienso._

_¿Podré llegar a lo más profundo de tu alma?_

_permíteme llenarte de cariño y calma._

_Quisiera tranquilizar toda esta locura_

_con el brillo de tus ojos que me llena de ternura._

_¿Cómo le hago pues?_

_Es que yo nada se._

_Como puedo hacerte entender_

_Estos sentimientos que me llenan de placer…_

-¡Díganme que no hacen lo que creo que hacen! -la voz de aquella queja que interrumpió la lectura que todo el salón escuchaba con vivido interés fue reconocida al instante por todos.

Pero solo un chico rubio permaneció inmóvil esperando, pidiendo al cielo, que no solo fuera un sueño...

**Helga**

-¡¿Helga?! -aquel grito, de casi todo el salón, bien pudo escucharse hasta china.

-¿Quien más iba a ser tarados?

-Señorita Pataki creí que usted... -el profesor fue el primero en intentar hablar, pero este fue interrumpido.

-Sí, sí. Lamento mucho llegar tarde a la clase pero mis padres no dejaban de molestarme con respecto a mi inesperado regreso y no es nada fácil lidiar con ellos... -la chica rubia se quejó de sus padres mientras caminaba al que había sido su asiento y, hasta ese momento, estaba desocupado por algunos meses.- Eso no responde mi pregunta, que prácticamente fue... -la chica arrebato la hoja blanca que su mejor amiga tenía en las manos y que estaba leyendo antes que ella hiciera su aparición.- ¿Por qué están leyendo esta basura en clase?

Entonces, después de muchos meses, que parecieron años para la chica, miro la cara de ese torpe chico con cabeza de balón, este la vio directamente a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Señorita Pataki, esa basura es unos de sus trabajos en la prestigiosa escuela...

-Ni siquiera me recuerde ese lugar, hablando de modales tengo suficiente con usted ja. Solo un poco más ahí y...

-¡Olga no desperdicies tu vida¡ -se escuchó un grito al mismo tiempo que se abrió la puerta del salón de un golpe.

-Soy Helga papá...

-Si, como sea -Bob corrió al lado de su hija, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalar de ella sin importarle nada a su alrededor.- Tus libros estarán a la venta en pocos días y no voy a dejar que arruines tu vida de esa manera.

-Espera un segundo Bob -la chica logro soltar el agarre de su padre antes de que esta pudiera sacarla del salón de clases.- Apenas voy en sexto de primaria... mi vida no se arruinara por ninguna decisión que tome ahora.

-¿Olvidas lo de la chica modelo?

Ambos se miraron con desapruebo, podría sentirse clara tención entre ellos.

-Señor Pataki, su hija tiene razón. Además, aquí en la escuela se dará a conocer el libro para que lo compren en cuanto salga a la venta. ¿No cree que eso a su hija?

-¿A si? ¿Está seguro profesor?

-Sí, de verdad. Permítame llevarlo con el director para que se puedan poner de acuerdo con todo esto.

En el momento en el que el padre de Helga y el profesor salieron del salón todas las chicas corrieron alrededor de Helga, mientras que los chicos se reunieron alrededor de los asientos de Arnold y Gerald, los más cercanos a la puerta.

-Por más que lo dicen no puedo creer a Helga en ese tipo de escuela -dijo Eugene antes de resbalar y caer al suelo.- Estoy bien...

-No parece haber cambiado nada -comento Harold mientras mordía una barra de chocolate.

-Así es, pero me muero de curiosidad por saber los detalles -dijo Gerald mirando a Arnold que parecía algo extraño. La cara de Gerald incitaba, claramente, a su amigo para acercarse a todas las chicas y saber más al respecto.

Después de unos minutos no aguantaron más las ganas de ir al lado de las chicas y enterarse de las cosas que vivió Helga en esa escuela en Inglaterra.

-Pues si Ronda, ese sería un paraíso para ti.

-Bueno, pero debiste hacer alguna buena amiga ¿No es así Helga? -pregunto Lila con el mismo tono de niña buena y tierna que Helga ya había echado de menos, aunque no le gustara mucho admitirlo.

-Para nada, mis amigos se quedaron aquí, es por eso que regrese -respondió la rubiecita con su tono normal de burla.- Realmente es muy aburrido y todas las chicas ahí son muy presumidas "Mírenme, quiero ser una chica famosa, mírenme" -se burlaba mientras todos sus amigos tenían la vista en ella y algunos reían por su burla.- Además... Como no iba a regresar si hay fiesta esta noche -Este último comentario hizo que todos se extrañaran y ella lo noto.- Un segundo... ¿Phoebe?

-!Lo recordaste Helga¡

-!Por supuesto¡ Así que hoy tenemos algo muy especial que hacer amiga. ¡Y es una vergüenza que ustedes no lo recordaran!

-Ehmmm... Bueno, veras Helga... en realidad yo...

-Muy bien chicos regresen a sus asientos -llego corriendo el profesor.- Les dejare una tarea en la pizarra y podrán tomarse la clase libre. Solo por hoy. Señorita Pataki la esperamos en la dirección, no tarde... -y así como llego corriendo el profesor se fue.

-¡Helga queremos que nos cuentes todo a detalle! -llegaron Ronda, Lila y todas las demás chicas mientras Helga tomaba su mochila.

-Lo siento chicas, pero creo que Phoebe quiere hablar con migo de algo importante. Nos vemos mañana y les contare todo lo que hicieron mis puños en Inglaterra.

Helga salió a toda velocidad con su mejor amiga del salón evitando completamente la mirada hacia el chico que se prometió olvidar.

«No te atrevas a ver al tonto cabeza de balón. No lo hagas.» Se dijo a sí misma un par de veces la rubia mientras dejaban atrás la escuela.

-¿Y bien?... ¿De que querías hablar Phoebe?

-Bueno Helga... tu... ¿regresaste porque?...

-No aguantaba las estupideces de esa escuela y obviamente por tu cumpleaños amiga ¿cómo te gustaría que lo festejemos? Podemos ir al cine o hacer una pijamada o quizá...

-Es muy lindo de tu parte que te acordaras de mi Helga, pero…

-¿Pero?

-En realidad ya tenía planes Helga.

-¿Qué?

-Pues... estoy saliendo con... con alguien y...

-Así que tienes una cita eh... Realmente planeaba estar contigo, pero está bien, no hay problema. Olvidando.

-Te extrañe mucho y quisiera pasar tiempo contigo de todo lo que viviste Helga, pero tu regreso me tomo por sorpresa -la chica se acomodó un pocos sus gafas mientras se quedaba pensativa.

Tal pareciera que la pequeña amiga de la rubia se estaba quemando la cabeza pensando en algo, vaya, ni siquiera se veía tan preocupada en los exámenes.

-No te preocupes, ya lo celebraremos en otra ocasión solas tú y yo amiga.

-¿Qué te parecería una cita doble? -digo por sorpresa su amiga haciendo que Helga escupiera el trago de soda que estaba a punto de tomarse.

-¿Cita doble Phoebe? No creo que sea oportuno. Además ¿Crees que podrás ponerte de acuerdo con tu cita a esta hora?

-Ehmm... Eso espero... Además así no tendré que cancelar mi cita y también podre estar contigo.

-No creo que sea buena idea amiga.

La chica miro por encima de sus gafas a la rubia haciendo una cara suplicante.

-Bien, pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños y no tengo nada que darte ni que hacer en todo el día.

-No tienes que darme nada Helga.

-Tú siempre me das algo, sería malo si yo no lo hiciera.

Ambas chicas caminaron calladas unos segundos mientras salían del parque en dirección a la casa de Phoebe.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta Helga? -Phoebe no continuo hasta que su amiga asintió con la cabeza.- Llegaste desde la mañana a la escuela y pues... No te vi nada nada interesada en Arn... el Mantecado -la chica rubia dirigió su mirada al piso y guardo silencio.

Phoebe entendió que el tema de Mantecado, o mejor dicho... Arnold, la ponía muy rara e intento cambiar de tema pero ninguno llamaba la atención de su amiga.

-¿Phoebe crees que una persona pueda llegar a olvidar una obsesión? Como la mía con... Mantecado.

-Pues claro que si Helga. Las personas podemos olvidar las fobias y obsesiones incluso por completo, aunque algunas personas tardan más que otras y necesitan terapia médica, pero...

-Nunca cambiaras amiga... Ehmmm... Mejor regresemos al tema principal ¿Qué quieres que te compre mañana como regalo?

-¿Qué tal un autógrafo tuyo cuando compre tu libro?

-¡No te burles Phoebe!

-No lo hago Helga.

-Vamos, no hablaras enserio sobre comprar esa basura.

-No considero que sea una basura Helga, por el contrario considero lucrativo que escribieras un libro y que…

-¿En tal caso no crees que yo debería dártelo? Eres mi mejor amiga, no está bien que gastes tu dinero en algo mío.

-Claro que no, deberías verlo como una ayuda y no como un simple gasto.

-Es un simple y absurdo gasto amiga.

-Aunque así fuera, no podría aceptarlo si tú me lo dieras gratis. ¿Qué tal una rebaja?

-¿Qué tal que sea un regalo de cumpleaños?

-Eso suena bien.

-Espera un segundo. Se supone que dirías algo como "No Helga es demasiado" para que yo te siguiera insistiendo un buen rato.

Ambas rieron a carcajadas y siguieron bromeando de mil cosas hasta llegar a la casa de los Heyerdahl. Al entrar a la habitación de su amiga la rubia se tiró a la cama cansada mientras que Phoebe llamaba a su misteriosa cita para ponerse de acuerdo para la cita doble.

Después de comer Helga y su mejor amiga se arreglaron muy bien para ir la cita doble como amigas que eran.

-¿Crees que esto sea adecuado Phoebe?

-Se te ve muy bien Helga.

-De verdad. No me siento yo.

-Tonterías Helga. Vámonos ya o se nos hará tarde.

Finalmente a las 7:00pm las chicas se fueron en taxi al restaurante donde sus citas las esperaban.

-Phoebe si tu "cita" no paso por nosotras debe ser un completo idiota tacaño y...

-¡Phoebe aquí estamos! -la voz de Gerald hizo que ambas chicas dieran media vuelta para verlos, pero la chica rubia quedo pasmada tras el chico que acompañaba a este... Su ahora cita...

Gerald y Arnold llegaron de etiqueta y caminaron directamente a las dos chicas con lindos vestidos; mientras el chico con gran cabellera felicitaba a su novia, Phoebe, los dos chicos rubios no movieron ni un músculo y se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos...

Los segundos más largos de sus vidas, quizá, mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía lentamente...


	3. ¿Amor?

Arnold

-Hola Helga...

-Arnold...  
El rubiecito sentía que saludaba a una completa desconocida, desconocida que lo ponía algo nervioso y con los pelos de punta, literalmente.

«¿Gerald…Porque no me digo toda la verdad? ¿En que estaba pensando?» Miles de preguntas saltaron por la cabeza del chico rubio mientras miraba a Helga con un hermoso vestido rosa más largo de lo normal llegando hasta sus tobillos y su cabello suelto ahora adornado con una diadema dorada en lugar de su enorme moño rosa.

-¿Entramos chicos? –Gerald interrumpió las miradas y pensamientos de los rubios mientras tomaba la mano de Phoebe y se adelantaban a una mesa vacía.

-¿Así que Phoebe sale con Gerald? -pregunto Helga para sí misma, pero desgraciadamente en voz alta.- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado -susurro para componer la situación.

-Si lo sé -contesto Arnold casi sin pensarlo.- A mí también me impresiono y aun ahora me extraña un poco.

-¿Desde cuándo están...?

-Pocos días después de que dejaste de ir a la escuela -contesto el nervioso rubio mientras caminaban a la mesa donde Phoebe y Gerald se estaban sentando.- Creo que Gerald la vio tan sola que decidió declarársele y... Comenzaron a salir.

-Bueno, ahora si he visto todo en este mundo cabeza de balón -Arnold se detuvo de golpe y miro fijamente a la rubiecita a los ojos.- ¿Qué?

-Lo siento Helga, pero... Hace mucho que no escuchaba el "Cabeza de balón" -ambos chicos se sonrojaron un poco y clavaron sus ojos en otro lado.- Es bueno oírlo otra vez... Aunque también algo extraño...

-¿Que esperan chicos? -grito Phoebe haciendo movimientos con sus manos.  
Los cuatro chicos pidieron de cenar y platicaron de muchas cosas; Phoebe ponía al tanto a su amiga sobre las cosas que pasaron en la escuela en su ausencia, los últimos chismes, mientras que Gerald la interrumpía por momentos coqueteando de manera singular con ella. Arnold y Helga se reían todas las veces que Gerald lograba sonrojar a Phoebe y esta movía sus anteojos de manera singular.

Después de un breve momento de silencio por parte de los cuatro chicos Gerald saco a bailar a su novia dejando a los dos rubios solos en la mesa disfrutando de un delicioso postre de chocolate.

-Me entere lo de tu libro Helga.

-No me hables de eso cabeza de balón. No hago más que escuchar de ese estúpido libro desde que les entregué una de las profesoras de Inglaterra mi cuaderno de anotaciones.

-¿Pero no deberías de estar entusiasmada? Debe ser impresionante que todo el mundo te conozca y...

-Más bien estoy preocupada.

-¿Por qué Helga? Podrías hacerte famosa, viajar por todo el mundo y... -la voz del rubio estuvo a punto de tambalear, pero este tomo rápidamente su vaso de limonada frente de él y le dio un trajo antes de proseguir con lo que pretendía a decirle a la chica rubia.- Salir por todo el mundo, conocer más personas...

El chico rubio se inundó en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza lo repetía una y otra vez sus propias palabras: "Salir por todo el mundo, conocer más personas..." «¿Por qué esa idea me hace sentir extraño" "¿Por qué me inquieta la idea de no ver a Helga en un largo tiempo?»

-¡Arnoldo! -las ideas y preguntas en la cabeza del rubio fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por la bella chica rubia frente a él.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Helga... Pero ¿Que me decías?... ¿Por qué te preocupa la publicación de tu libro?

-Pues... Digamos que ese libro lo hice pensando en... una persona en específico. Y en realidad no recuerdo bien si menciono su nombre en algún momento, y si es así no se si las personas de la editorial me harán el favor de borrarlo o al menos cambiarlo...

La chica rubia siguió hablando un poco frenética y un poco angustiada, tal pareciera que no quisiera que Arnold se enterara de nada al respecto, pero Arnold dejo de prestarle atención poco a poco mientras pensaba en las primeras palabras de la chica:

"Digamos que ese libro lo hice pensando en... una persona en específico"

Estas formaron eco en su mente ocasionando que el rubio se perdiera en sus pensamientos una vez más. ¿Qué le parecía raro de las palabras de Helga? O peor… ¿Por qué lo molestaban?

Los amigos de los chicos rubios regresaron a la mesa después de bailar por muchísimo tiempo y los cuatro chicos pedían un postre más.

…

-Estamos aquí desde hace tiempo y a ustedes dos no se les acaba la miel... Qué asco me dan tortolitos -se burló la rubia gusto en el momento en que Gerald y Phoebe pretendían besarse por milésima vez.- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tengo que ponerme al corriente lo más que pueda en las clases y no estoy dispuesta a seguir viéndolos derramar miel. Wac!

-Pero Helga -se levantó de inmediato Phoebe de la mesa.- Mis apuntes están en mi casa y tú tienes que regresar a la tuya, es demasiada vuelta para ti sola.

-No te preocupes puedo quedarme en tu casa y repasar ahí. ¿No te molestaría verdad?

-Para nada Helga, pero... Si mis padres salieron estarás sola en la casa y...

-Creo que Helga tiene razón -llamo la atención de todos Arnold.- Creo que es el momento de dejarlos solos por un rato.

-Podemos irnos con ustedes ¿No es así Gerald?

-No te preocupes Phoebe. Yo acompaño a Helga a tu casa por los apuntes y si tus padres no están la acompaño a su casa.

-¿Estás seguro Arnold? Podemos pedir la cuenta y acompañarlos -continúo Gerald.

-No tienes que preocuparte Gerald, ni siquiera es tan tarde.

-Ya lo escuchaste Phoebe, nos vemos mañana en la escuela y... ¡Síguete divirtiéndote!

-¡Divirtiéndome! –su amiga hiso un gesto con la mano apuntándola y esta rio perversamente.

Los dos rubios fueron seguidos por las miradas de la linda pareja de la mesa hasta la salida del restaurante, ambos estaban más que ruborizados. Prácticamente ya era de noche, la oscuridad a la que se dirigían parecía fría y algo perturbadora, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-Me voy cabeza de balón. No tienes que acompañarme, pude haber estado lejos algún tiempo pero mi puño no ha dejado de fusionar, así que puedo cuidarme sola.

-Se lo prometí a Phoebe, así que no te preocupes. Después de todo...

-No tienes que hacerlo Arnoldo, además tú mismo dijiste que no era tan tarde.

-Aun así prefiero acompañarte Helga.

-Bueno, como quieras.

Y así comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Phoebe. Helga se despojó de la diadema dorada que llevaba en el cabello y comenzó a agitar sus rubios cabellos en un intento desesperado por bajar el calor que, en ese momento, sentía que la ahogaba. Por otra parte Arnold deshizo su corbata y la guardo en el bolsillo de su saco mientras desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa, esto por la misma razón que la rubia.

No iban tan juntos mientras caminaban, no iban hablando de nada y ni siquiera iban mirándose el uno al otro, pero el rubio sentía que el corazón le latía en los oídos, experimentaba una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago junto con una gran presión en el pecho, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor a pesar del bullicio de los coches en la calle y por supuesto que no vio para nada el poste al que se dirigía. En cuestión de segundos choco con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo quejándose inmensamente mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-Estúpido cabeza de balón... -resoplo Helga en medio de un suspiro mientras estiraba su mano en dirección al chico y ayudaba a levantarlo-. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Eres un soquete! ¡Tonto, pelmazo e ingenuo perdedor! –cuando sus manos se sueltan Helga se voltea y se dirige caminando de mala gana hacia una banca cerca de ahí.

-¡Helga ya basta! -Arnold apretó sus manos en puño con toda su fuerza.- No soy un tonto es solo que...

-Solo que vas pensando en tonterías Arnoldo.

-Por favor deja de insultarme...

Un sentimiento extraño y desconocido comenzó a llenar al chico, lo sentía correr junto con la sangre de sus venas pero no era enojo, al menos no un simple enojo.

-Tonto Arnoldo solo deja de…

-¡Deja de insultarme! -el chico tomo todo el aire que pudo y lo dejo salir con fuerza de sus pulmones.- ¡Es doloroso que la persona que te guste te deteste tanto!

Las palabras salieron sin pensarlo ni sentirlo, pero era la verdad... Arnold se había dado cuenta al fin del sentimiento que lo atormentaba y vio con vergüenza a la chica de la que se había enamorado aunque ella no había cambiado nada en todos esos años ahora veía en su cara una cara que nunca le había visto.

Helga

Helga entro corriendo a su habitación sin importarle que sus padres le hablaran, fue directamente a su armario pero un impulso la detuvo de golpe frente a él. La chica estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera pudo abrir la puerta del armario y se dejó al pie de su cama tomando su almohada y abrazándola con fuerza.

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

_-Solo que vas pensando en tonterías Arnoldo._

_-Por favor deja de insultarme..._

_-Tonto Arnoldo solo deja de…_

_-¡Deja de insultarme! ¡Es doloroso que la persona que te guste te deteste tanto!_

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

.

.

La chica rubia apretó con mucho más fuerza la almohada a su rostro, como si esto pudiera liberarla de sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

«Esto no puede estar pasando. No ahora»

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

_-¿Helga? ¿Tu? ¿Tú eres voz ronca? No entiendo ¿Por-Porque no me decías lo que sabias y ya? ¿Por qué tuviste que inventar esta extraña identidad secreta?__  
__-No hay una razón._

_-Pero Helga... Arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario._

_-¿Y?... ¿Cuál es el punto?_

_-Que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar._

_-Soy una persona impresionante cabeza de balón._

_-__¿Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papá? ¿Creí que te volverías rica con todo esto?_

_-__El dinero no lo es todo._

_-¿Helga porque lo hiciste?_

_-Es mi deber ciudadano..._

_-¡Helga!..._

_-¿Porque me encantan los misterios?_

_-Por favor ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?_

_-No lo sé Arnold, supongo que me compadecí de ti y tus torpes amigos._

_-Ehmmm... ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque... ehmmm... Porque tal vez no te odio tanto como pensé, ¿Sí?, tal vez incluso ehmm... me agradas un poco... Es decir podrías agradarme mucho..._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?_

_-¡Así es zopenco! ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas?!_

_-¿Amas?_

_-Ya me escuchaste te amo, ¡Te amo! Que otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche, y hace altares en los armarios, y hace libros y libros de poemas en tu honor. Te amo, te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón. A partir de ese momento y cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto, abrazarte y besarte... ¡Oh, ven aquí mi gran amor!_

_*** * * Beso * * ***_

_-No lo entiendo... ¿Acabas de decir qué me amas?..._

_-¡¿Qué estas sordo?!_

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

_._

_._  
La chica rubia le daba vueltas y vueltas a las mismas ideas y recuerdo en su cabeza, una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo ni entenderlo. Pareciera que pasara una película en su cabeza sobre todos sus recuerdos sobre el chico que amaba intensamente.

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

_-Que día tan loco..._

_-Si... ehmm... Dijimos muchas tonterías allá atrás... Si, ehmm... Arnold sobre todo lo que dije... Mira... Yo... estábamos nerviosos y..._

_-Sí, con todas esas emociones... No dejamos..._

_-No dejamos llevar..._

_-No hablabas en serio ¿Verdad? En realidad no me amas ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí..._

_-Solo te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿No?_

_-Sí..._

_-En realidad me odias ¿Cierto?_

_-Claro que te odio torpe cabeza de balón y nunca lo olvides. ¡Nunca!_

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

_._

_._

-Debe de ser una broma lo que paso. Incluso una vez me le declare abiertamente y los dos preferimos tomarlo como una simple broma o simplemente como un mal entendido...  
_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

_-Solo que vas pensando en tonterías Arnoldo._

_-Por favor deja de insultarme..._

_-Tonto Arnoldo solo deja de…_

_-¡Deja de insultarme! ¡Es doloroso que la persona que te guste te deteste tanto!_

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

.

.  
-Definitivamente tiene que ser una broma... ¿No es así?

Pero como saberlo si la rubia salió corriendo del lugar sin dejar o al menos esperar que Arnold volviera a decir algo.

-Quiero decir... Cuantos años tengo comportándome como una verdadera bruja con él. No soy la chica más femenina, linda o lista de la escuela como para que Arnold, el chico más popular se allá fijado en mi de verdad.

La chica arrojo con todas sus fuerzas la almohada a la puerta de su armario.

-¿Y si resultara que Arnold está enamorado de mi desde hace algún tiempo? -se puso de pie y comienzo a dar vueltas en su habitación.- No, no... Eso es imposible. Además Arnold sigue enamorado Lila. Incluso vi cómo se comportaba cuando estaba ilusionado con Ruth, así que es imposible que se haya fijado en mi pues nunca lo he visto comportarse diferente con migo.

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

-Hipotéticamente digamos que estoy obsesionada, locamente enamorada de cierto chic... Objeto… digámosle... Mantecado.

-Pues tal vez necesitas alejarte del mantecado y continuar con tu vida. Es decir... Hay muchos otros alimentos Helga, no es el único.

-Entonces... ¿Tú crees que deba de olvidarme completamente de Arno... Dijo... Del Mantecado?

-Así es Helga.

_* * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * *_

_._

_._

-Si al fin decidí hacerle caso al consejo de mi amiga Phoebe ¿Por qué sucedió esto? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Olga que ocurre ahí adentro?

-Soy Helga papá y no pasa nada, solo pensaba en algo antes de dormir de acuerdo.

La chica se sintió aturdida pero a pesar de eso se dirigió a dormir sin ponerse la pijama y sin ir a recoger su almohada al pie de la puerta de su armario. Simplemente se quedó viendo al techo hasta que se quedó completamente dormida inundada en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y deseos.


	4. Choque de Karma

El rubio despertó más temprano de lo normal, para ser jueves, y se dirigió a la escuela.  
-¿Cómo se supone que aclarare esto? -empezó a preguntarse Arnold acomodando las ideas en su cabeza.- ¿Que voy hacer cuando vea a Helga?

Llego a la escuela pública 118, se dirigió a los casilleros designados para los de sexto año, abrió el suyo y se quedó contemplando sus cosas dentro por un buen rato. El chico llego a la escuela cuando aún no había nadie en la escuela, salvo por los profesores para preparar sus clases.

-¿Que se supone que le diga? Helga yo... Lo que paso ayer fue que... No, no -el chico sacudía la cabeza cada vez con más fuerza cuando una idea no le gustaba.- Helga ayer yo solo... Helga ayer me sentía algo raro y no fue el mejor momento para decirte lo que te dije y... No, no. Suena demasiado raro.

El rubio cerró su casillero para concentrarse mejor y hacer un buen plan para hablar con Helga.

-Bueno, antes que nada, debo aclararle a Helga que no necesito una respuesta inmediata, después de todo yo siempre le he caído pésimo y mi fatal declaración ayer debió dejarla en blanco –coloco su mano en su frente para frotarla un poco-. Me costó entender mis sentimientos pero después de todo ya los he aceptado. Ahora solo debo saber si tengo una oportunidad con Helga, por pequeña que sea…

«No creo caerle tan mal a Helga como para que… Rayos, esto es cada vez más confuso. Mi cabeza estallara…»

-¿Arnold?

-¿Phoebe? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vengo a mis clases como todos los días -Phoebe quiso sonar chistosa, pero el chico estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo tomo de ese modo en su tono de voz, lo que la chica noto y prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.- Pero si te refieres a que hago aquí a esta hora la razón es que tengo que ir a la biblioteca a entregar unos libros y además que me quede de ver con Helga para recomendarle los libros correctos para que se ponga al corriente en las clases.

-Pues aun no llega nadie y... -hasta que Arnold oyó el nombre de la rubiecita por su mejor amiga la tomo seriamente.- ¿Así que Helga también vendrá temprano?

-Si Arnold, después de todo con lo que les paso ayer en la tarde…

-¿Ayer? –el chico se puso colorado hasta las orejas, por fortuna Phoebe estaba dirigiéndose a su casillero y no pudo verlo.

-Me dijo que se sintió algo indispuesta y por eso no pudieron pasar por mis apuntes a mi casa, así que me pidió que nos viéramos muy temprano para que la ayudara.

-Ya veo -necesaria e inesperadamente tenía que cambiar y acomodar sus planes para hablar con Helga.- ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?

-No, para nada Arnold -a Phoebe le sorprendió mucho la propuesta del chico, pero como siempre estaba sola a esa hora de la mañana no le importo la idea de tener compañía al menos mientras esperaba a su amiga y a su novio.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Phoebe tomo unos tres o cinco libros y los llevo a una mesa para sentarse y comenzar a leer algunos; Arnold no quiso verse mal y tomo el primer libro que vio mientras se disponía a sentarse y comenzó a leerlo, bueno, por así decirlo, ya que solo veía las palabras sin entenderlas y sin prestar atención a otra cosa más que no fueran sus pensamientos con la chica rubia.

.

.

.

Lo único que hacia Arnold era recordar momentos en que la chica rubia y él tuvieran momentos buenos sin pelear ni discutir con la esperanza de que lo suyo lograra tener algún rumbo. Rio un poco al recordar la vez que cuidaron un huevo, algo así como un hijo, para la clase y después de todo pudieron llevarse bien y pasar un buen momento. «Porque no iba poder ser así en todo lo que hagamos juntos»

Sintió un cosquilleo muy extraño en el estómago cuando, sin querer, recordó a Cecile y a Ruth en aquella extraña cita que se volvió un desastre.

-¡Phoebe! -llego Helga a la biblioteca corriendo.- Lamento llegar tarde, no pude dormir muy bien y Bob solo se dedica a molestar -la chica guardo completo silencio y se sonrojo un poco al ver a Arnold junto a su amiga con un libro de historia al revés.- Ad-además Miriam solo trataba de convencerme de hablarle a Olga para avisarle yo mima que ya había regresado a casa –dijo tratando de no darle importancia a la compañía de su amiga.

Arnold contemplo más que asombrado a Helga, esta había cambiado su vestido rosa habitual por una blusa negra con un corazón roto por dibujo en ella, unos pantalones de mezclilla algo ajustados y tenis deportivos color rosa; por si fuera poco la chica quito el moño rosa de su cabeza para poner en su lugar una gorra negra sin hacer desaparecer sus dos coletas. No se veía mal, pero para él lucia algo extraña, como si de la noche a la mañana una chica de primaria se convirtiera en una adolecente de secundaria.

-No te preocupes Helga, aunque si creo que deberías llamarle a tu hermana.

-No Phoebe, no me digas eso tú también -se quejó la rubiecita al tomar asiento frente a su amiga.

-Helga... Fue Olga quien me contó donde estabas ya que tu papá, pues...

-Lo sé. Bob quería que triunfara en la vida y creyó que si te decía algo sobre mi me escribirías, me pondría triste y regresaría dejando todo.

-Así es Helga.

-Por desgracia para Bob, el que no me escribieras y el que no supiera nada de mis amigos solo me hizo extrañarlos más y verme obligada a regresar. Aunque para eso tenga que hacer todo lo posible para ponerme al corriente y no repetir año. Eso sí sería el colmo.

-Tienes que apurarte ya que muy pronto será la excursión de nuestro grupo.

-¿Ya dijo el director a donde vamos a ir?

-No, aun no.

-Entonces no me hables de eso ahora, me estoy apurando tanto que estoy a punto de dejarlo a un lado sin importarme nada.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos ir a exponerle nuestras inconformidades al director: el que no nos avisen con anticipación a donde nos llevaran hará que haya apuros a futuro. ¿No lo crees Helga?

-Tal vez amiga, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto. Así que relájate.

-Relajándome –ambas chicas rieron entre si un poco.

-Helga puedo hablar contigo -interrumpió Arnold al par de amigas mientras se levantaba de su asiento. El que las chicas lo estuvieran ignorando le molestaba un poco.- Yo...

-No tienes que decir nada cabeza de balón –Helga ni siquiera miro a los ojos al chico, temía miedo de confesarle todo su amor con solo verle a la cara y que todo resultara una broma por parte de él-. Solo que en un futuro trata de hacer bromas menos pesadas.

-¿Broma? ¿Por qué crees que es una broma?

-¿No lo es? –un rayo de esperanza hiso temblar el cuerpo la rubia-. Quiero decir que... Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza ayer con el poste. Confundiste las cosas y no supiste lo que me dijiste.

-Helga a mí también me costó trabajo entenderlo pero lo que te dije ayer es verdad. Me gustas y no lo sé, tal vez podríamos...

Ambos chicos se miraron directamente a los ojos: Helga buscaba en los ojos de Arnold alguna señal de que en realidad fuera una broma, mientras que el Arnold buscaba una señal de que Helga no lo odiaba tanto como decía.

-Wow... Al parecer pasaron muchas cosas ayer cuando se fueron del restaurante -la voz de Phoebe hizo aterrizar a los dos rubios a la realidad en la que no están solos en la biblioteca y dejándolos más que sonrojados.

-No Phoebe en realidad Arnold solo...

-No tienes que aclararme nada Helga. Al parecer Arnold se te declaro anoche y tu llevas esperando este día desde hace mucho porque a ti también te gusta así que será mejor que los deje a solas para que puedan platicar bien.

¿Juego sucio? Que más daba, Phoebe ya había dicho todo por parte de Helga sin que esta pudiera negarlo más, tal vez estuvo mal y su amiga se enojara con ella pero parecía que esos dos necesitaban una ayudadita.

Las palabras de Phoebe hicieron que el corazón de Arnold se acelerara al mil sin poder tomar control de su cuerpo. Al ver que el chico no reaccionaba la chica rubia salió de la biblioteca detrás de su amiga sin decir nada, esto hizo al cuerpo de Arnold responder y fue detrás de ella.

-¡Helga espera! -grito el rubiecito después de correr y tomar del brazo a la chica.

-Ya basta cabeza de balón -empezó la chica mientras se solaba.- Me estoy hartando de tus tonterías.

-No son tonterías Helga. Lo que te dije salió de muy dentro de mí y... muy inesperadamente, debo aceptar.

-Arnold por favor, ya basta.

-¡Espera! ¿Lo que dijo Phoebe es... cierto? –más que una pregunta, pareciera que el chico pedía en silencio que fuera verdad.

-Po-por supuesto que no Arnold. Qui-quiero decir que... bueno... Phoebe se confundió... eso es todo...y... no es co-como si me comportaba mal contigo para que no te dieras cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti o...

Estando en el pasillo de la escuela, solos, escuchando a Helga prácticamente confesar todo lo que sentía por él (inconsciente y nerviosamente) y ya consiente de lo que sentía por ella Arnold se dejó llevar por su corazón; tomo a la chica por ambos brazos y la guio hacia él hasta que sus labios se unieron por completo.

Lo que comenzó con un beso tierno, inocente e inesperado se convirtió, después de unos segundos y aceptación de ambos, en un apasionado juego de sus labios que solo hizo que los chicos se separaran para tomar aire en sus pulmones. Los chicos guardaron completo silencio hasta que Arnold tomo esto como una aceptación de sus sentimientos y volvió a besar a Helga.

-Creciste Arnoldo…

-No es verdad. No he cambiado en absoluto Helga -suspiro casi sin aliento.

-Por favor. Si no hubieras crecido nunca hubieras podido hacer lo que hiciste –la chica se sonrojaba ante sus palabras-. Siempre fuiste más bajito que yo.

-Tal vez fuiste tú la que te encogiste…

-Cállate. Tonto cabeza de balón.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos antes de reírse; pero claro que el chico había crecido, la adolescencia claro. Una imagen fugas de Arnold de puntillas, tratando de besar a Helga sin lograrlo cruzo por la mente de la rubia haciendo que riera aún más.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No… Nada.

El rubio rodeo la cintura de la chica pegándola a su cuerpo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿El qué? –el chico no contesto de inmediato haciendo sentir a Helga más que incomoda por la situación-. Suéltame cabeza de balón, podrían vernos.

-No creo que nadie llegue tan temprano Helga –respondió mientras se incorporaba para mirar a la chica nuevamente a los ojos-. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

Ella no pudo decir nada pues sabía que la razón de eso era su comportamiento con el chico, este nunca fue de una manera adecuada para que "eso" sucediera, sin embargo, ahora estaban ahí, juntos, expresándose un amor puro y sincero.

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían pasado sin decir nada, hablando solo con el latido de su corazón, los cuales, ya parecía ir sincronizadamente. Helga colgaba del cuello del rubio mientras que él no había apartado las manos de su cintura. Tenían mucho de qué hablar así que se separaron para poder hacerlo cuando:

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! –el grito del mejor amigo de Arnold los tomo más que por sorpresa.

.

.

.

-¿Arnold estudiamos juntos para el examen de matemáticas de mañana?

-Aquí tienes el libro que me prestaste el viernes Arnold.

-¿Arnold harás algo en la tarde? Tengo dos boletos para una película romántica que me han recomendado mucho.

-Hola Arnold. ¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de historia? Creo que olvide anotar algo del pizarrón el otro día.

Como era habitual, desde que comenzaron sexto, el rubio era rodeado por varias chicas de la escuela y de diferentes grados escolares para llamar su atención; Arnold era el chico más popular de la escuela ya que tenía las mejores notas escolares, era guapo, atento, educado y soltero, un verdadero estuche de monerías para cualquier chica.

-Déjenlo ya. Arnold ira a mi casa a verse con mi hermano Gerald para terminar un trabajo así que no molesten.

-Hola Kimberly, no te había visto –el rubio solo sonreía amablemente ante el grupito de chicas a su alrededor, pero le agradaba que la hermanita de su mejor amigo llegara al montón ya que eso enojaba y hacia intervenir a Gerald (el segundo popular de sexto ¿sería el primero si no tuviera novia?).

-Buenos días Arnold. Sabes, Gerald me dejo en casa con el pretexto de tener que verte temprano y tuve que venirme sola –la niñita pareciera estar haciendo puchero solo para ser consentida por el rubio-. Además no me prestara atención cuando vayas a casa por su trabajo.

-Descuida Kim, si terminamos rápido prometo jugar un rato contigo.

-Nosotras también queremos Arnold –gritaron emocionadas casi todas las chicas alrededor del rubio.

-¡Que no! Arnold Jugara solo conmigo –grito la pequeña hermana de Gerald a haciendo retroceder un paso a las demás chicas.

-Guarda silencio –sentencio Gerald tras el suspiro de unas cuantas chicas al verlo dirigirse hacia ellas-. No estás en tu casa para hacer escandalo Kimberly.

Una discusión entre hermanos se desato haciendo que más chicos de la escuela se acercaran a la bolita a observar. Por otro lado, casi al final del pasillo, se encontraban una chica rubia y una morena contemplando la escena casi a risas.

-Veo que en realidad nada cambio por aquí en el tiempo que me fui.

-En absoluto Helga, es más, creo que Gerald y su pequeña hermana se pelean más fuerte que antes ¿No te parece?

-No lose, tu novio y tu cuñadita son extraños –el comentario de la rubia hizo sonrojar un poco a su amiga.

-¿Pero eso no te molesta ahora Helga? –Phoebe trataba de cambiar la conversación, al menos al punto de no ser el centro de esta.

-¿Eso?

-Ya sabes. Todas esas chicas tratando de acercarse a Arnold.

-En realidad lo extrañaba un poco Phoebe.

-No sé cómo lo resistes ahora, antes teníamos que irnos para que no arrancaras la cabeza a esas chicas y si no mal recuerdo eso fue lo que te hizo aceptar la beca en la escuela de...

-Madures pequeña amiga –interrumpió la rubia-. Ya he madurado.

-¿De verdad Helga?

-Si –la rubia lo digo gratificantemente.

-Creo que el besar, ups, quiero decir comer mantecado te pone de buenas Helga.

-¡Phoebe!

El grito de Helga llamo la atención de todos en el pasillo pero ella solo presto atención a Arnold quien la miraba algo extrañado y preocupado a la vez; esto no hizo más que hacer enrojecer a la chica al máximo.

-Va-vámonos a clases.

La rubia cerró su casillero con fuerza antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo, seguida por su también avergonzada amiga, y dirigirse a clases cuando choco con alguien que la hizo caer al suelo. Tal fue el movimiento que realizo al chocar con esa persona que su gorra término en su cara impidiéndole la vista.

-¿Helga estas bien?

-Lo siento, de verdad, diste la vuelta tan rápido que no te vi –la rubia aparto su gorro de su cara para poder ver-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Helga no quiso contestar, estaba muy apenada por gritar en el pasillo y ahora choca con un tipo para caer al suelo aún más avergonzada.

-Sera mejor que te levantes o cuando suene la chicharra todos te pisaran –comento el chico.

La rubia se levantó sin decir nada y camino hacia su salón, se había molestado un poco por el comentario anterior así que apenas contemplo al chico con el que choco; pelo castaño, de su estatura, ropa negra y una mochila en forma de guitarra, pero por el contrario este si la había contemplado bien desde que cayó al suelo y hasta que se levantó para irse.

-Helga G. Pataki… No creí toparme contigo de esta manera –susurro el chico mientras quitaba el cabello de su cara-. ¿Debería comenzar a creer en el Karma?

-¡Joe que esperas, vamos a clase!

-Ya voy Mark, por favor no me grites –el chico camino hacia su compañero y amigo para dirigirse el también a su clase.

-¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? –su amigo notaba algo raro en él-. ¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada solo el destino, supongo –término diciendo antes de girar la cabeza para ver a la rubia, con quien había chocado, entrar a su salón de clase y reír divertido.


End file.
